Life in the Fast Lane
by Paleogirl47
Summary: What happened to make Sally leave L.A, discover also how she ended up in Radiator Springs, and why she stayed, the story behind her tattoo, and her friendships with the folks in town. I tried to be as on point with her comments about her back story in the movie. This is the fic I am most proud of, read and review please.


Life in the Fast Lane

"The jury of this court finds the defendant, Al Brickford, guilty of the murder of Officer Jay Mazda. You are here by sentenced to life in federal prison." Sally Carrera's client looked at her angrily. "Thanks a lot now I have to spend the rest of my life in the fed, for something you and I both know I didn't do,"

The police led Sally's client out of the courtroom. Sally tried to drive after him but it was too late. Sally drove off dejected, she had not lost a case in two years. Outside the court room she swarmed with reporters. "Miss Carrera, how does it feel to know your client will be spending the rest of his life behind bars?" One reporter asked. But before she could answer another reporter bombarded her with another question, "Do you think this could be the start of another losing streak?" Sally fought back tears, she wasn't sure she could do this anymore.

"Sally your stress levels are very high," Dr. Von Heisburg, Sally's psychologist reported, "If you don't take some time to slow down and relax, you'll break down in more than one way." "But I can't," Sally explained, "If I slow down my career goes down the drain. My also will be very disappointed if I don't live up to the Carrera family name."

Dr. Von Heisburg was not impressed, "You will have to slow down sometime or another. I suggest longer, warm carwashes, and long drives on the beach," "Yah, whatever," Sally drove off not happy. _The only way I will slow down is if I win more cases. I will need a big one if I'm going to save my rear end from L.A. reporter sharks._ Sally thought to herself.

The next day Sally started her day by watching the news. The news anchor was talking about a car, called Vince Krankshaft who was accused of overseeing the construction of a bridge that collapsed, and injured twenty cars. Sally called Vince up.

Sally worked like crazy to get ready for the court date. Hardly sleeping and relying on expresso to keep moving forward. All notions of slowing down absent from her mind. But the months of defending the new client were taking a serious toll on young Sally. _The shrink's right I am going to have a breakdown. I can avoid it. I just need to get out of town._ Sally told herself.

Without an exact plan Sally headed east of Los Angeles. Instead of taking the interstate, with thousands of other cars, she decided to take an alternate road that was not a well signed. It felt good just to drive fast and get away from the stress of L.A.

The light blue Porsche drove for a few hours, all of a sudden she felt her engine start to burn. _This must be the break down I was warned about._ Sally being a sensible car decided to find a safe place to pull over, then realizing she was in the middle of nowhere. "Just my luck," Sally chuckled to herself. _I have to make it somewhere, I can't just can't break down in the middle of nowhere, where no one can find me._

All of a sudden a sign came into view, "Radiator Springs is only five miles away" it read. Sally had to make it there. Hopefully the town had a gas station, and some cars who could help her. Sally turned onto the exit, she was pushing her speed trying to make it, crying as she went. Next thing she knew she felt her transmitter blowout.

Next thing Sally knew she was waking up in what looked like a doctor's office. A crowd of vehicles were all looking at her. "She's awake!" a rusty tow truck called Mater yelled. "Where am I?" Sally asked very dazed. "You are in the medical clinic of Dr. Hudson, in Radiator Springs," Doc Hudson explained. "Where's Radiator Springs?" she was still confused. "It's a pearl on the string of Route 66," A waitress named Flo explained. "We were all so concerned," a little yellow Fiat named Luigi exclaimed. "I have to get back to L.A, I have a court case coming up," Sally panicked. "You're not in any condition to go anywhere," a green Army Jeep, Sarge, ordered. Doc Hudson rolled up, "You suffered a big blow to your engine, you will be out of commission for about a week," he explained. "She can stay in my shop," An old Model-T Ford named Lizzy offered.

Sally wasn't sure what to think, Lizzy seemed a little eccentric. "She'll stay with me and my baby Ramone," Flo offered. Before Sally could answer, Flo continued, "I will not take no for an answer." "Keep an eye on her," Sheriff told Ramone. "No _problem_ , me and my baby will take good care of her," Ramone assured the police officer.

Flo and Ramone led Sally to their house. The three cars drove in to the white and green bungalow house. "I'm sorry but our house only has one bedroom and that is for me and my baby only," Flo smiled at her husband, "so would you mind sleeping in the family room honey?" "That's fine," Sally agreed. "Why don't you take a carwash and then meet us for dinner at the V8 café," Ramone offered.

A clean Sally rolled into town, she slowly looked at the sights around the small town. The old buildings had seen better days, but they still held an amazing amount of charm. Sally wondered how amazing the town would have looked in the 1950s.

When Sally made it to Flo's V8 Café, she got to meet some of the other members of town: a shy fire engine named Red, Fillmore a hippie van, and Guido an Italian speaking fork lift (who was Luigi's cousin). Sally was blown over by how kind and caring the people of the town where, so different from the legal scene in Los Angeles.

Flo brought Sally some of her famous fuel. Hank Williams music played softly on the radio. Sally realized that this was the first relaxing meal she had in months.

"How did you end up in our humble town?" Luigi asked. Sally smiled, "I needed a place to get away and your town seemed like the perfect place." Sarge cleared his throat, "Tomorrow after you get your check up, there is something Ramone and I want to show you." Sally wondered what they wanted to show her.

When Sally awoke in Flo and Ramone's living room, the sun had lit up the room. The clock on the wall read 9:00. _I have not slept this well in a long time,_ she thought to herself. Then she realized that she was the only one in the house. Remembering what Sarge had told her, Sally made her way back to the café.

After breakfast, Sally went to Doc's for her quick check-up. "You are coming around just fine," Doc assured her. After that, Sally met Sarge and Ramone at _Sarge's Surplus Hut._ "Are you ready to see Radiator Springs' hidden treasure?" the military Jeep asked. "Sure," Sally replied.

Sally followed as Ramone and Sarge led her down a beautiful section of winding road. The scenery was breath taking. The three vehicles drove over a small bridge next to a canyon water fall, "This is amazing," Sally sighed in awe. "People forget about it," Ramone said sadly. "I won't," Sally promised.

At the top of a canyon cliff was a fancy abandoned hotel carved into the side of the canyon. "This is _Wheel Well,"_ Sarge explained, "it was the stop for all classy travelers on Route 66. Movie stars, politicians, this is where they stayed."

Sally's heart hurt, this beautiful historic landmark abandoned. A tear rolled down her hood.

"You haven't seen the most beautiful thing yet," Ramone told Sally. He led her to a rail at the edge of the cliff. Looking down Sally saw an incredible scenic view. The canyons and valleys, the ebb and flow of the land, mesmerized Sally. She decided right then and there, she was not going back to L.A when she got better. She was going to stay in Radiator Springs. _I will find a new job_ , Sally told herself. "This place is the most beautiful place I have ever seen," Sally gushed to Ramone and Sarge.

As they drove back into town a collection of old buildings caught Sally's attention. "What is this?" she asked Sarge. "That used to be the _Cozy Cone Motel_ ," The army Jeep replied. "It used to be full of traveling families, now it is just a mess," Ramone explained. Sally looked at the motel, the rooms were small cabins shaped like traffic cones. The place had a kooky, tourist trap appeal.

After the drive Sally went back to Flo and Ramone's house. "There you are honey," Flo cheered, "you need to rest so you can get well." Sally drove onto the carpet Flo had put on the floor for her. "You are like the daughter I never had," Flo smiled, "now time for some girl talk." Sally looked at Flo confused. "Sally, honey, I couldn't help but notice you have something on your trunk," Flo said nosily. "A law school mistake," Sally admitted, "someone had the great idea that we should all get pinstripes burned into our metal. I should have just gotten it painted on. I can do nothing but regret it, now," Sally reported looking ashamed. "My hubby, Ramone, can make it look less noticeable." Flo suggested. "Thanks," Sally smiled.

The next morning during Sally's daily check up with Doc Hudson, he had good news for her. "You are all healed up. You can go home now." "I am not leaving, I have decided to stay here," Sally explained.

"You're going to stay!" Mater who must have been over hearing cheered. "Yes, I'm going to stay," Sally smiled. All of a sudden all the members of town came to see. "What do you plan to do?" Fillmore asked. "I plan to restore the _Cozy Cone Motel_ , and get to know you all more. I've learned so much already, like how Red loves flowers, Guido and Luigi follow ever Ferrari race, Lizzy was married to the town founder, and Sarge served in World War II."

Sally was glad she stayed and found what she was looking for. 


End file.
